User blog:TehGM/Critical Analysis- Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson
ORIGINAL BATTLE This battle shocked me when it came out. I (as many of us did), expected the battle to reference several things (Sally Hemings, Douglass' books, and The Declaration for sure). Though, there was one topic we knew was at the top of their list- slavery. And, given the context of the battle, it is not "Political Correctness Bullshit", but rather, an interesting look into one of our most beloved founding fathers. THOMAS JEFFERSON- This dude can rap. His whole first verse works towards what you think this battle is going to be (Jefferson bragging about his accomplishments and then Douglass calling him out then finally Jefferson defending himself). Lyrically, he definently was bragging ("Set up a place called the United States, sound familiar?"), though to get to these places there are some filler lines ("I'll topple any tyrant so kings and pirates beware"-not applicable to Douglass at fucking all). Referential humor was on fleek with Pepe Le Pew, Paris, and Declaration quotes turned right around (something that sounds familiar). His second verse just being apologies is not very true, though he did try in the end. That's not all it was doing. Instead, he was explaining himself (like any actual politician would do) and trying to make amends (something Jefferson was good at), all the while putting himself on a pedestal ("When I ran the whole state, and still made it home for dinner"). So no, it's not white guilt, it's just a politician being a politician while still dissing in a rap battle. That begs the question, though- does the apologizing matter fit with ERB? We've seen it before, multiple times, though there was a clear difference- the parties were mutual with their decision (except one). It makes it seem that Jefferson is being more sleazy than we originally thought, and Douglass seeing through him makes sense-after all, the dude was a slave and has dealt with slave owners before. Jefferson was the most referenced out of the two, which makes it seem as which they didn't do much research on Douglass as they did on Jefferson (OR just had more prior knowledge on Jefferson). Peter didn't do too much special, and, for the first time ever, I can say that Pete did a mediocre job at portraying a character. He felt like Pete playing Thomas Jefferson rather than just Thomas Jefferson, and that's something that should be highly criticized in an ERB (we're supposed to believe he's the character, not himself. This is the reason I hate Timothy DeLaGhetto). Line wise he felt highly supported, the eyebrows were on fleek, and the poses he made were indeed awesome (at least in his first verse). So, a 7/10 for Jefferson. FREDERICK DOUGLASS- This guy was one of my most hyped characters for any ERB. He was such an awesome dude, and yet there is so much untapped potential in his performance. I feel like his inclusion was just a standard free African-American abolitionist (which was a rarity at the time, I know), rather than Frederick Douglass. There were some lines that couldn't have worked unless Douglass said them ("Taught himself to read, man!", and "Check my photos: now, that's real muggin'!" for example), but there were some that could've been applied to any free slave ("No compromise; you couldn't whip a fifth of me, man!" and his entire second verse). It makes him seem an everyman when he really should've just been himself. J.B. Smoove's lisp caught up with him at certain points, and it did affect his flow, but I don't think it damaged the battle enough to degrade it. These are the people they can work with, and these are the people they choose to work with. He looked fine enough, and even resembled the mannerisms Douglass was seen as in his photos (same for Jefferson), though sometimes he just looks bored (see "Starting with your nickel"). Overall, a 5/10 for Douglass. VISUAL CONTENT- Visually speaking, this battle was TIGHT! Monticello looked so freaking good, Cedar Hill was on point, Compton was a nice visual and audio reference to another black rights group. The Nickel flip looked fine, and rushmore looked fine as well. As said before, Jefferson's eyebrows were indeed gangster and the costuming choices for the both of them are good as well. Douglass' afro was great with the white stripe and the way it bounced around (see the endslate). The skyboxes of both matched their views on slavery, with Jefferson's being at sunset (only trying but never succeeding), and Douglass' being at nightfall (a fully fledged abolitionist who lived to see the end of the Civil War). Visually the weakest of Season 5 so far, but still good (just Fantasy writers and Cooks are better looking). Overall, and 8/10. MUSICAL CONTENT- The beat for this one carries as much weight as the skyboxes do. Jefferson's beat had an old school feeling with the marching flute being played, but mixed with hip hop, as heard with the drum beats added in there. Douglass' beat, however, was a straight up R&B jam, showing his new school approaches to issues brought up in the civil war. It makes it feel as if Jefferson was trying to be breakthrough, while still being stuck in his time (which is what I think they were going for in the lyrics, it just didn't come through), and Douglass, being in a new age, saw his oppurtunity and grabbed at it with full force. A nice 9/10. RESPONSE TO COMMON CRITICISM- This battle was not "White Guilt" or "SJW Garbage", it just tackles a touchy topic is all. Racism is still a problem today (at least in the U.S.A., where these battles are made) and people don't like them for obvious reasons. However, this Epic Rap Battles of HISTORY. NOT Epic Rap Battles of Political Correctness. Like it or not, racism is a big part of history, or at least US history. Douglass, being an abolitionist (anti-slavery guy), is right in calling out Jefferson, and Jefferson was just explaining himself. It IS documented that Jefferson was against the slave trade, but he still needed slaves for financial stability. He's EXPLAINING HIMSELF. NOT EXPERIENCING WHITE GUILT. Also, vote for who you think won, not who is the most politically correct. 'Cause, while Douglass was the better man, Jefferson was the better rapper. SUMMARY- Overall, this battle gets a 7.2/10. It's visually appealing, Jefferson was good, Douglass was mediocre, Lyrics were mediocre, and there's only one thing left to say- EAT A FAT DICK Category:Blog posts